Lightning fuels my soul
by MrTopper101
Summary: Izuku Midoryia was quirkless kid growing up until something unexpected happens. We follow Izuku's journey through struggles and a emotional roller coaster. Trying to became the number one hero.
1. Chapter 1: Sizzle of fire

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first fanfic I hope y'all enjoy (When someone reads this) and feel free to comment or ask me questions or point out mistakes! I'll try my best to relpy to those comments. Anyway hope y'all enjoy and see you soon!**

**(Fun fact this chapter is 1,791 words long! Jeez!)**

Sounds of sizzling, a burning sensation. A back burns, like someone lit a fire on someone's back. A vision is nothing but smoke, it hurts izuku's eyes. They also burn, the smoke of the surrounding area causes him cough.

"W-What is t-this"

As Izuku tries to see his surroundings, something digs into his back more causes him to scream in pain as the burning continues but at a faster and more painful rate. He tries to get up, that was a mistake because it only causes more pain for me. Izuku couldn't help but let out a cry.

"Someone...please h-help m-me."

No answer just the sound of burning, as he lays there on his stomach, his head starts to turn it's gears again. A fire is burning, burning around him. Then a memory flash's before him.

—

"Izuku! Dinners ready!"

Izuku hears a voice from the crack of his opened door. He quickly jump up from my chair, he was watching a interview of a hero, none other than All Might of course. As he quickly raced to his door, he trips on one of his All Might action figures.

"O-Ouch, A-All Might is a killer"

"Izuku you ok dear?"

"Yeah mom!"

As Izuku says that, he quickly gets up from his strange position, and races out of his door. Izuku was curious about what was for dinner, maybe his dad's favorite or better yet his favorite. Welp he won't know till he gets there he tells himself.

Izuku arrives in the kitchen to see his favorite on the stove, steaming, sending its juicy smells. He couldn't help but smile with stars in his eyes like a happy anime character.

"Katsudon! Your the best mom!"

"I figured you'd want some since we barely have it anymore."

"You bet mom! I can't wait."

"Ha now son she's not the only one who made that."

Izuku turned this head to see none other than his dad, Hisashi Midoryia. Izuku was surprised by this, since his dad usually has to work late nights now, but nevertheless he was grateful to see his dad.

"D-Dad!? I thought your supposed to be working tonight?!"

"Well I am, but I have some great news! Starting today I'm only gonna be working over night on Mondays and Fridays, which means I can spend more time with you my son."

Izuku was caught off guard by this statement, but in a good way. He was happy, he gets to spend more time with his dad more now. Izuku always did miss his dad when he started working over nights, so they never did get a Father-Son bond going.

"W-WHAT REALLY DAD!"

Izuku than ran and hugged his dad tightly, of course Hisashi hugged him back, but more tightly.

"Which means son I won't be missing your tenth birthday in a few days."

"Ok guys I'm getting hungry who's ready to eat"

When Inko said that the faces of Izuku and Hisashi faces lit up. Inko couldn't help but think, I hope this never ends and smiles. As she thought that, they all went to the dining room in there, medium sized apartment.

"Alright let me get y'alls plates together"

Inko said exiting the dining room. Izuku couldn't help but keep smiling waiting for his food. Hisashi too of course but as he was smiling he caught a strange smell.

Smelled like something was burning, but it smelled weird. He couldn't really describe what it smells like, at first he thought it was something in the kitchen but he was sure everything was turned off.

"Hey dear is everything off in the kitchen?"

"Yes everything is honey, why?"

"No reason."

That was a lie, he only side that to make sure it wasn't just him but as he thought that he heard a racket outside, next door to be more precise. He figured it was nothing, but then another sound was heard but it was louder. He was a bit curious, until he heard something else outside.

"Aghhh!"

It was a scream, a scream of girl. He was sure of it, as he thought that he saw izuku's face. He heard it too.

"Dad? What was that?"

"I don't know I'm gonna check."

As he said that he started moving towards the nearest window, the window mostly just showed the next door apartment complex building, with a somewhat view of the road. He continued till he got to the window.

As he looked out the window towards the street he didn't see anything strange some people walking but, they had a confused look too. So they heard a scream too. He was about to head outside till he looked towards the apartment building next to the window, he sees someone in there.

They're tied up to a chair, a women. The one who screamed, but that's not all he saw. There was a man mostly red, with a smile on his face looking towards me. Hisashi didn't move he was frozen but he noticed something else too, a round ball looking object blinking. The red man also had a weird looking button.

It didn't take long before he put the pieces together, a dark reality sunk in. What was he gonna do, he doesn't have time, he has to save them.

"Hisashi dear what are you doing at the window?"

He quickly turned around to see Inko, she saw the pure horror in his face. Then he quickly looked back out the window to see the mans smile grow wider. Hisashi quickly turned around to his family.

"Everyone get down!"

Hisashi yelled as he turned around to see the person press the button. Everything was in slow motion, the explosion, Inko trying to get to izuku, to him trying to get to her, then darkness engulfed him.

—

Then Izuku's flashback ended, he started crying. He was scared he couldn't help but let out a soft cry.

"M-Mom...D-Dad p-please help m-me"

As he said that some rubble started to shift, it was moving, like someone is trying to get out. Izuku didn't know if he was happy or scared. Then the rubble finally moved, the floor shook a little. A figure than came into view, it was his dad.

"D-D...ad...h-help..."

Hisashi noticed this and rushed towards his son, causing the floor to shake more. He saw that izuku was pinned but a sizzling piece of the metal roof. He tried to pull it up but it ended up burning him.

"Son don't worry I'm gonna get you out!"

"D-Dad please..."

Hisashi looked at his hands, the only way to save his son is to endure the pain of being burned. He looked at his son, he was crying, he had to, go be a hero.

"It's ok son I'll get you out."

Looking at his hands one more time, with a serious look get grabbed the metal beam.

"AH!"

The pain of the hot beam caused him to keep yelling in pain. His hands becoming red, very red. He wanted to let go, but he couldn't he had to do this.

"D-Dad don't your g-gonna hurt yourself!"

"I-It's ok I-Izuku...to b-be a h-hero you must be p-prepared to put y-your life a-at risk. For the ones you love a-as to those who n-need h-help if if they ain't asking for i-it, that is what m-makes"

After finishing his sentence, he kept going at this point he had gone passed second degree burns. His skin was starting to look like it was melting. With one finally push he yelled.

"A HERO!"

The beam was tossed aside causing the floor to shake again but more usable. When he did this he looked at his hands, so much pain. He didn't even recognized them anyone.

He looked back at Izuku who was struggling to get up, he tried his best to lift him up. Not much can be done with burned hands. He got him up in the end.

"Izuku, there's something I need to tell you."

As he said that Izuku looked at him with a confused, scared look. The floor shook a bit more, very rough.

"I have been hiding something from you, I couldn't tell you, but I have to now. I...I'm no-"

The floor shook more and then crack. The floor gave away, they were in a ten floor building, on the fifth floor. The explosion was to so close and big it caused supports to finally give.

_(Play this song for a more feel for the scene maybe)_

Before they know it the floor was gone. They were falling down, down the building. Izuku couldn't believe it, was he going to die? Everything was in slow motion. Like death was taughting him.

Then everything was at normal speed, in a blink of an eye he fell on a hard object. Before he fell, he felt a sharp pain in his thigh as well his left shoulder. It hurt, hurt like hell in fact.

His vision was blurry for a minute, then it started to be clear, what he saw would scar him for the rest of his life. He saw his dad and mom...

"M-Mom...D-Dad?"

They were there for sure but, something was sticking through Inko supporting up...it looked like one of the support beams holding the floors. There was some red substance flowing below her. Rapidly flowing down the beam.

"M-Mom...MOM!"

The thought hit him, she wasn't alive, was she? No she had to be alive, this sentence kept repeating in his head. Like a alarm clock on repeat.

"Mom...please..."

As he looked away for a second he saw...his dad, he wasn't breathing. He couldn't believe this, why did this have to happen to him. Sure he was quirkless but why him...he only endured the bullying because he had his mom and dad, the only people who believed in him.

"Dad..."

He cried even more, more loudly, and let out a loud yell. He couldn't take it...no one could if this happened to them. The pain was growing in Izuku, he was getting dizzy. He thought to himself, maybe death isn't a bad idea...then I can join them...and see them...and...and...

"Hug them."


	2. Chapter 2: Ashes

Izuku started to drift off, embracing the future of death. Wishing of seeing his family again, his mom, his dad, them being together again. As he thought that he drifted off but as he did he heard a voice before darkness fell upon him.

"We got another survivor! Kamui when I get this fire fire out, focus on rescue!"

Izuku faded into darkness as he saw a figure, than darkness closed him off

—

The sound of sirens could be heard as police cars and rescue vehicles raced to the scene. Thanks to one of the nearby citizens, the police were able to arrive somewhat early. As well some pro hero's of course.

The building looks looked terrible, as well the other building. Both looked terrible, couldn't really decide which one looked worse. Outside of the building were police cars and ambulances surrounding the front of the building.

"Dammit where's the fire fighters!"

"Calm down Kamui, a pro hero shouldn't lose his cool so quickly."

Kamui couldn't help but worry, who wouldn't of course. Two buildings on fire, lots of people most likely trapped. He may have just graduated and became a pro hero, but he couldn't stand there.

"Best Jeanist I'm going in, the citizen said the building next to the gray one blew up first so there could still be more explosives in there!"

"Kamui! Wait we need the fire vehicles to put out the fire first!"

He didn't listen he ran straight into the burning building. The smoke was thick, he could see but it was foggy.

(I gotta head up, the stairs should still be somewhat intact)

He started looking for the stairs, the fire started causing him to cough. It wasn't long till he found the stairs, the door was jammed. He tried to force it open but it didn't work.

This time he used his quirk, Kamui quirk was Arbor. This Quirk allows him to enlarge and control his wooden body parts into strong tree branches. So using his quirk, he forcefully blew the door open. After doing this he felt a slight burn in his hand.

He realized he needed to be careful using his quirk in here. He ran towards the stair and started running up them to the top floor the building he was in was a lot shorter than the one next to it.

On his way to the top floor, he caught a glimpse of one of the other floors. He saw a women...dead and multiple people dead. He felt guilty, he couldn't do anything. What kind of hero is he, he thought, I can still save some who aren't lost, he thought. He kept going up.

The staircase was somewhat untouched until he reached the top floor. Some of the floor is gone, must have been the impact from the explosion that did this. The door that was supposed to be there was gone, a hole was in its place. He sighed in relief, because he didn't have to break another door.

"H-He-elp"

A voice said, not too far away from him. Kamui quickly ran into the fire. The fire was really thick up here, his eyes started to burn. As he was heading towards the voice he came across a room. It looked terrible, he saw two bodies. One was a women, she looked completely melted, no doubt she was dead.

The man looked like he wasn't injured, he didn't pay much mind to it, citizens first.

There was only one room left, he headed in. There was a big hole in the wall facing outside. He liked around franticly, he saw a her on the floor next to what he thinks was a couch.

"Miss, I'm here to help you. It'll be ok I promise."

She needed medical assistance quick. He couldn't take her all the way back, she needs it now. He scanned the room, he saw the blown off side of the wall. He realized he could lower her down quickly. It's decided that's what he's gonna do.

He looked at the blonde, he slowly picked her up and moved to the opened wall.

"BEST JEANIST!"

—

It's been ten minutes since Kamui ran into the burning building. Tsunagu thought to himself "_Idiot"_

He knows he wants to right by being a pro hero, but even pros have to have plans. He didn't have one.

"Best Jeanist sir!"

"What is it."

Tsunagu answered the policemen starting in front of him.

"W-Well sir we have received a call from our chief, he said some pros with water based quirks are on there way alongside with the fire men."

"Excellent, soon we can begin entering the buildings, and look over the damage and check for survivors."

"Right, though honestly I doubt anyone survived this. A witness said it was a pretty big explosion."

The policemen said with a worried tone, as he looked towards the building. Tsunagu had this thought too, but anything can happen.

"Well all we can do is wait."

Tsunagu said while looking at the burning buildings.

"BEST JEANIST!"

He quickly turned his head towards the calling of his name. He saw at the top of the smaller building, it was Kamui Woods. He also noticed a blonde girl in his arms, he quickly knew the situation.

"Jeanist I'm gonna lower her down to you! When I do give her medical treatment!"

Tsunagu understood this and nodded, as he did Kamui started lowering her down with his quirk. He tried to keep her away from the fire as best as possible. He kept lowering her, she was halfway there now.

"Heh heh, looks like I almost missed the fun"

Kamui heard this and quickly turned his head, but the second he did this he felt a punch to his back and was pushed out the building. This caused him to drop the girl, from the punch he was thrown to a building in front of the building he was in.

Tsunagu seeing the girl falling, he quickly used his quirk to save her, using his jean like quirk he quickly caught her.

"Are you ok?"

Tsunagu asked the girl, but she stayed silent and kept looking down. She must be dramatized, she looks to be only around nine years old. He quickly broke his thoughts and looked towards the building Kamui was thrown from.

He saw a red figure in the building, next the person jumped out the building. He just stood there looking at Tsunagu.

"Heh, Best Jeanist right? One of the new hero's? I remember you from the sports festival. Interesting quirk you have, wonder if it can match up to mine!"

The man charged at Tsunagu with his arms forward. Tsunagu dodged this and ran to the left trying to do a kick from behind. Tsunagu landed the kick but it didn't faze the villain.

"Ha is that all you got! Pathetic for a so called hero!"

The man did a one-eighty and grabbed Tsunagu's leg and slammed him onto the concrete. Causing him to spit out blood, then the man pulled Tsunagu over him and slammed him once again. The officers just watched, they couldn't do anything if they wanted to. They were helpless against the Villian.

"Let him go!"

The man turned his head to see someone jumping out the building behind him. It was Kamui Woods, as he was falling he started to form a punch, and when he was above the villain he unleashed a powerful punch to the head.

Kamui landed on his back, he couldn't really land all too well. When he looked up to see if he did it. He saw the man laughing, the punch didn't even phase him, he was bleeding but still standing.

"Ha, for what it's worth that hurt. But not enough to stop me!"

Than man started to charged a punch, Kamui though to himself. He couldn't do anything he was trapped, all he could do was block. He knew that would hurt like hell, he closed his eyes waiting for the punch. Then he felt a gush of water drip on him, he slowly opened his eyes.

"I-It's the water hose hero's!"

The water hose heroes, Kamui thought.

"Kamui! Tsunagu! You guys go get any survivors in that burning building we'll handle this guy."

Said the male hose hero, Tsunagu slowly got up and ran towards the building as Kamui followed not too far behind.

"Ah there you guys are! I somewhat got the lower half of the building almost put out. Though the building sounds unstable."

Tsunagu looked at the hero would sod this, it was Backdraft the water hero.

"Where's your squad Backdraft?"

"I decided to go ahead of them, y'all need me right?"

As he said that the male water hose hero was thrown passed them, and was knocked into the building. He tried to get up but the Villian was suddenly in the air and fell right on him and slammed his fists onto his face causing blood to spat out of him.

"NOOO!"

The female hose hero said as she ran up behind him and tied to punch her but he turned around and grabbed her head and slammed her into the building as well. Doing this the building suddenly shaked and next thing they knew the building was collapsing.

"GET DOWN!"

Then the building fell causing smoke to cover most of the area. It took awhile for the smoke to clear. Tsunagu looked around as his vision cane back. He saw the hose hero's first, they were dead. He kicked him foot on the ground than he saw Kamui running towards him.

"Jeanist! A-Are they?"

"...,..yes, but we need to get into that building"

"What about that Villain?"

"If we see him, we fight him, now come on. Backdraft! Are you around here?"

"Y-Yeah I'm already ahead of y-ya."

Backdraft's said as he enter led the building with the two hero following him. As they entered it looked terrible they saw a few dead bodies, some crushed, impaled, burned.

"This is horrible..."

Kamui was frozen. Backdraft sighed, and started looking around. He saw someone laying on his stomach with he's eyes open slowly breathing.

"We got another survivor! Kamui when I get this fire fire out, focus on rescue!"

"Got it Backdraft!"

Backdraft started spraying water everywhere, trying to put out the fire fast, Izuku saw a glimpse before he went to darkness. While this happened Kamui grabbed Izuku and took him out side to safety.

—

_**Hey what's up guys, it's me the author! Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.(When people start reading it :/) This one took a bit out of me, but anyway I ain't stopping any time soon, I hope these first chapters are good. I have this great idea for the story I have going and I hope it ends good. Anyway see ya next chapter.**_

_**(Fun fact this chapter was 1857 if only it was OVER 9000!...sorry)**_


End file.
